Case of the Succubus
by StopJustStop
Summary: A supernatural noir-inspired thriller starring humanized versions of the Teletubbies. The Teletubbies find out about a string of unexplained attacks that can lead the world world into danger. Will they succeed at cracking the case?
1. The Horror Begins

**Case of the Succubus**

It was a fine morning at the Teletubby headquarters. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the Teletubby Team was drinking coffee as morning sunlight gave everything a nice effervescent glow. Each one was dressed in a different color, and they were all very stoic, wondering if they were going to have to solve another crime.

They drank their coffee in silence, until suddenly, a voice rang from the loudspeaker.

"Teletubbies! Come quick! This is an emergency!"

They all ran to the head office, where their boss had explained to them the reason why they were called here.

"There has been a really weird string of events happening the last few days. Random people have been spotted unconscious, with their eyes rolled to the backs of their heads, and saying sexually explicit language under their breaths! You need to get to the bottom of this."

"Hmph." grunted the tall, purple-clad, black-haired man in the back. "That's definitely gonna be tough."

"You're right, Tinky Winky." said the black man, dressed in green and sporting a cool hat with a goatee. "This will not be easy. Are there any leads?"

"Well Dipsy, you're in luck." said the boss. "There have been rumors of a girl sleeping around town. Maybe she has something to do with it."

"But how can that be?" said the red-clad short Asian woman with cool boots. "There's so many victims, they can't all have just fucked the same vagina, ass, and mouth! Right, Laa-Laa?"

"Well, Po..." started the blonde-haired woman with a yellow long coat. "There are a lot of things that factor into it. Like, how many times were her holes fucked in one day? How fast was the sex? Was it soft or rough? You really need to take these things into consideration when thinking about serial sex offenders who might have demonic powers."

Po felt embarrassed. "I guess you're right. I should know more about that, silly me!"

The boss continued. "I don't want there to be any more casualties than necessary. No doctors know how to treat these people, so it's unlikely that they'll ever wake up. You must capture this person at all costs."

"We'll do it." said Dipsy. "She will not go unpunished!"

The Teletubbies went off in search for the succubus.


	2. No One is Safe

**Chapter 2**

"What, you won't let me take a dump on your chest!? What are you, a fascist!?"

"Wait, your vagina... it's- AUUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

The Teletubbies overheard the conversation as they scoured the city for clues that night. They were almost certain that the succubus was behind it. They went over to the apartment complex and walked over to the room where they heard it. They opened the door only to find what they had assumed was the man yelling, naked, lying unconscious, eyes wide open and undilated, muttering incomprehensible things.

"This man was seduced!" said Tinky-Winky to the crew. "We need to see who is behind all of this!" But they couldn't, as the succubus had left, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do!?" asked Po frighteningly.

"We need to investigate further." said Dipsy. "I think I have senses that tell me where the succubus is."

"Where is she?" asked Laa-Laa.

"There's a convenience store located in a barren area of town. I'm almost sure she is in it."

They got in their Tubbymobile and drove to the convenience store. They could see a woman at the counter through the window. "Maybe she's the succubus." They entered the store. There, they saw a very interesting sight. The clerk was masturbating with a snack cake! The wrapper was removed, the full essence of the snack cake was stimulating her core. She was also rubbing her boobs through her shirt and moaning. They went up to the counter.

"How may I help you?" said the clerk as if she wasn't using a snack cake to masturbate at the moment.

"Are you the succubus!?" shouted Dipsy to the clerk.

"No I'm not and I don't know what you're talking about." said the clerk.

"Oh, okay!" they all said.

"I'd also like to buy a snack cake." said Dipsy.

"Sorry, we're all sold out." said the clerk.

"Then give me the one you're using to masturbate."

"Sure." said the clerk as she gave the cake to Dipsy. "That'll be $2."

Dipsy paid the clerk and took a big bite out of the masturbation cake. The Teletubbies walked out of the store. "Well, I'm out of ideas." said Dipsy.

"Let's wait until tomorrow then." said Tinky-Winky. "I've had just about enough of this succubus hunt. They got back into the Tubbymobile and went to their homes to sleep.

Dipsy awoke on a fright. He turned the light on because he could feel something was amiss. Then he looked down, and noticed his pants were undone and pulled down, and his dick was dripping cum. He got up in a panic and called Tinky-Winky. "Tinky-Winky! Wake up!"

Tinky-Winky answered. "I'm up. What are you going on about?"

"I was raped by the succubus!" Dipsy cried.

"Oh shit! Quick, get into the Teletubby HQ! I think I know what to do."

Dipsy pulled his pants up, put on a shirt, and went to the HQ. He got up on an operating table after dropping his pants again.

"Now." said Tinky-Winky. "This will only hurt a bit." Tinky-Winky took a syringe and shoved it down Dipsy's urethra. Tinky-Winky pulled back on the end of the syringe to suck out whatever the succubus was using to control peoples' minds. Tinky-Winky took out the syringe, and eyed it closely. What he saw was a microscopic-sized demon!

"Oh my god!" shouted Tinky-Winky, surprised.

"Did you get it out? What is it?" asked Dipsy.

"The succubus has demons in her orifices!" yelled Tinky-Winky. It was unlike anything he had seen before.

"What!? Something must be done about this... thing!" said Dipsy as he slammed his fist on the ground and pulled his pants back up.

"Something will be done. I know it will." said Tinky-Winky. After that, the conversation was over, and they both went to sleep after splashing their crotches with holy water.


End file.
